When the going gets spoilt, the spoilt gets going
by TheTotalDramaTwins
Summary: Courtney is a spoilt, bossy, stuck-up teenager and her parents are fed up of her attitude. They send her away to military school, will she change her ways or will she get too involved with certain delinquent to be the goody-two shoes she once was again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Lexi: This story originally belonged to Jay-Jay360Sk8rbabe, but she has discontinued her fanfiction account. But being my cousin's best friend she gave me permission to continue this story. This story was called Cadet Courtney, but we, Alex and I, changed it to suit.

Alex: Plus someone else has now started a story called Cadet Courtney, so we wanted to change the name anyways.

Lexi: He He. Better to be original. Well I hope you enjoy.

When the going gets spoilt, the spoilt get going 

Courtney's P.O.V.

My parents words rang round my head a thousand times before they sank in.

"W-what do you mean I've got out of control?" I asked, unsure of hat they were planning.

"Sweetie." My mother sighed, taking a seat next to me on the cream sofa and stroking my hair. "Not out of control, but too much."

"W-what do you mean too much, then?" I moved my eyes from my mother to my father. He was stroking his beard with a thinking look placed on his face.

"Courtney, lately you've turned into a spoilt child." He answered after a few minutes. "You've been taking us for granted and we need to stop it."

"Honey, you've become so self-absorbed you can't see what it's doing to us." I couldn't believe what my parents were saying. They were blaming me for all of this.

"What I'm doing to you? What about what your doing to me?" I cried. "You two are so wrapped up with work you never make time for me anymore." I pulled mybest sympathy worthy face and started the waterworks.

"Oh, Sweetie." My mother pulled me into a tight hug, I pretended to sob into her cashmere sweater.

"What we're doing is for the best." My father explained. "You need some time away from." He stopped and looked around the room. He took in every detail of each vase and china statue. He examined the individual threads on the rug. He reminisced on each precious family photograph. "Well, this." He sighed.

I pulled away from my mother and looked up at my dad. He couldn't be serious. I was hardly at home to get away from it all.

"What we're trying to say is your going to go away for a while." He mother smiled sadly at me.

"G-go away? Go away where?" I stuttered, unable to bear it all. My father took a seat he other side of me.

"Courtney, Angel, your going to go to a private school." I let out a sigh of relief. A private school would be better than the hell hole I was already in.

"It's like a boarding school in Washington D.C." My mother told me.

"Like a boarding scool?" I asked, how could something be like a boarding school?

"Well, you get to live there, but its not...exactly the thing your thinking of." My parents were starting to scare me, I was thinking of a posh place with good security and high-education. What were they thinking about?

"Courtney, you'll be attending Lincoln military school." My father was the one to drop the bombshell.

"M-millitary school?" I blinked a few times t get it into my mind. "WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Courtney, it's for the best." My mother tried to reason, but I was having none of it.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO!" I screamed.

"It's no optional!" My father shouted. My father rarely shouted. I sank back down in my seat, felling depressed, feeling alone, feeling...like all of this was a mistake, which it was. I couldn't go to a military school. They train soldiers there, people who want to go into the army. I want to be a Lawyer, nothing to do with the army.

"Darling, you need to understand that you need some discipline in your life. The wild parties and the out of control spending has got to stop."

"I promise, no more parties, no more shopping. Just don't send me to military school, please don't." I begged, real tears prickling at my eyes.

"It's all been decided. You have to go start packing so you can leave tomorrow." My father said, before getting up and leaving for his home office. My mother kissed my forehead and did the same.

My head was swimming with questions. Mainly how could this happen? From what I could emember the parties hadn't been to out of control, sure the police might have been called once or twice...maybe three times, but it wasn't that big of a deal. All of things had bouht I had relly needed. Like that dress with matching shoes and purse. And the endless make-up supplies were neccisary. My parents however didn't see it that way. I was being shipped of to millitary school and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

When the going gets spoilt, the spoilt get going 

Courtney's P.O.V.

"You'll be fine." My mother smiled at me. She placed a hand on each of my arms, I was looking at her with my best puppy dog face. My mother pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't hug her back, I was to angry to hug her back.

"Come on, Courtney." My father said in his 'forgive us' voice. "You'll like it here." I death glared the two of them before grabbing my bags from the back of the car. I turned back to my parents.

"Bye." I said with a flat tone. My mother's eyes were filling up and she hugged me one last time. Once she released me my father gave me a quick squeeze. I turned round and dragged my luggage off in the direction my new room was. I could hear my mother sobbing as I walked off. I looked back and I could no longer see them. I was now free from my parents.

I slumped down onto an empty bed and instantly felt all eyes on me. I glanced around and as I did each girl looked away, only proving my point.

"Arn't you going to unpack your bags?" A girl asked me. She was kneeling at the foot of the bed to the right of mine, placing all of her clothes into the trunk on the floor. She had bleach blond hair, pulled back in a low ponytail with her bangs falling over her ears. She was already wearing an army-green colored vest and a camouflage pants tucked away in black combat boots.

"Once my parents realize what a huge mistake leaving me here was they'll come running back. So, no. I'm not going to unpack." I answered confidently, holding my head high in the air.

"Suit yourself." The blond said, giving a shrug of her shoulders and returning to her trunk. I watched as she, and many other girls, filled their trunks with their belongings and then slipped the empty suitcases under their bunks. Everything was so synchronized, it was starting to scare me. There was no individuality at the school. Period.

"I don't think your parents are coming back." Another girl said. She was lying with her hands supporting the back of her head, on the bed opposite mine. She had short black hair and was very pasty. The girl was wearing the same uniform as the other girl, and everyone except me. She was smirking at me from he spot, and it wasn't a good kind of smirk.

"What makes you so sure they're not?" I retorted.

"What makes you so sure they are?" She replied.

"My parents wouldn't leave me here, it's not right." I answered. The girl shrugged her shoulders at me and closed her eyes, finishing our conversation.

"Pay no attention to Gwen." I looked behind me and saw the blond girl again. "Hi." She smiled. "I'm Bridgette."

"Courtney." I said, not using any emotions. I guess my parents wee right, I was getting out of control. A few months ago I would have smiled warmly at Bridgette and shook her hand polity. Now I was too proud of myself to even show of any emotion. What had I become?

I let off a long, annoyed sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"I could give you a hand around here." Bridgette offered, I didn't have to look at her to know she was being generally friendly, not pretending to be my friend to get something, which is what I had to put up with at home.

"Why would you want to 'give me a hand'?" I asked.

"Because I remember what it as like when I first came here, I hated every moment of it. I had no one to help me out and I want to make sure no one feels like that, so I want to help you." She simply explained it to me.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile and opened up my suitcase.

Bridgette helped me organize my trunk so it would be more 'efficient', that's what she called it anyway. After that we started to talk. I found out that her dad was in the military and he always wanted his son to join too, but he got a daughter instead. Bridgette didn't mind following her father's dream, she was the kind of girl to go with the flow. I told her all about how I was forced into the whole military school thing. She did feel sympathy for me, she didn't say it, but I could see it in her eyes.

After a about ten minutes we were interrupted by a loud shout.

"ATTENTION!" All of the girl around us, and Bridgette, scurried and stood at the foot of their beds. Not knowing what was going on, I jumped up and stood by the end of my own bunk. I looked around at everyone and they were all standing in the same position; legs slightly apart, hands behind back and head's facing straight in front. I leaned on my bed frame and watched as a girl came marching into the room followed by two others. The girl was wearing a uniform that differed from the rest. It was a navy blue jacket and matching pants. She had raven colored hair that was tied back in a bun and hid beneath a cap. The other two, who were scurrying after her as she strolled up the room, were wearing the normal vest and pants tucked into combat boots. One had blond hair and blank baby blue eyes, the other was a brunette with large glasses.

I stared at the three of them as they made their way up to me. The leader stopped dead in front of my bed, causing her two followers to bump into each other, and turned on her heel to face me. I gave her a smirk and she returned it with a girl looked me up and down and her expression turned to disgust.

"Where is your uniform?" She asked anger and frustration clear through her voice.

"In my trunk." I told her.

"You should be wearing it already." She shouted before turning to Bridgette. "Make sure she puts it on next time I see her." The girl stormed off through a door in the back of the room, the other two girls following quickly behind. Once the door slammed shut all the girls resumed what they were doing.

"Rule number one; don't get on the bad side of Heather." Bridgette said.

"Who is she?" I questioned.

"Captain Heather Lee. She's the boss, if you can don't cross her path." The blond advised.

"Trust me." I said, looking over to the door she disappeared behind. "I don't intend to."

* * *

A/N:

Lexi: Okay, I am currently stuck in my homeroom. My teacher has just said we can go on the computers for a little bit, and then she left. Luckily I had my memory stick with me and I can upload this chapter.

Alex: WAHOO! Go Lexi, always thinking!

Lexi: So Last chapter got five reviews. 3 flames and two good reviews. I wanna say thanks to all of you (even though I'm sure the flames were from the same anonymous person, But thanks anyway), thanks to discography and guitarNrd362 for your amazing reviews. We're not gonna give up just bcuz of a few DxC haters.

Alex: We do happily take flames, and put them to good use in our stories. Unfortunately saying things like 'I can't believe you actually like Courtney' and stuff like that can't help us. If you hate Courtney why are you reading a story about her?

Lexi: I know common sense is lacking there. ANYWAY! Got a big shout out to ChloeRhiannonX, My amazing cousin who is 6teen 2day!

Alex: Happy Birthday, Chloe!

Lexi: OH SHIT! Mrs. Fletcher just walked in!

Alex: Thanks for reading, Please Review!


End file.
